I miss you
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "It was in a dark and humid basement where they found them – Jane, staring mindlessly at what appeared to be sleeping Lisbon in his arms, her arms wrapped around his waist." ANGSTY. Jisbon. Character deaths. For now a one-shot, may write a sequel. Rated a STRONG T, honestly.


**A/N: WARNING - this fic is _extremely_ Angsty. I'm not even kidding. I'm being serious here. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly.**

* * *

'_**I miss you'**_

It was in a dark and humid basement where they found them – Jane, staring mindlessly at what appeared to be sleeping Lisbon in his arms, her arms wrapped around his waist.

Stepping closer, the team soon learned that she was not sleeping – she was dead.

When they had tried to tear her body away from Jane, he became angry and almost hit Cho. It took Van Pelt's gentle, soothing voice to get him to calm down and release Lisbon. Cho and Rigsby carried her away while Van Pelt opened her arms for Jane to cry in. Which he did, for hours and hours, until he fell asleep.

Autopsy made clear that she was killed by three bullets through her chest. Killed by the monster.

They kept these roles for the rest of the week, Van Pelt making sure he survived at least long enough to be at her funeral, and Cho and Rigsby actually arranging it.

Van Pelt and Jane spent hours together, and usually it was filled with her talking about small things. Yet the day before Lisbon's funeral, Jane suddenly talked as well.

"I told her I loved her," he whispered. Van Pelt had just been putting his portion of rice on a plate. She turned around towards him. "And she said she loved me too."

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I... I wanted... to do so many things with her... and I may have kissed her now, but... I wanted to make love to her, have a child with her, marry her..."

Van Pelt pretended not to have heard that he had just confessed he and Lisbon had kissed in that basement. That was for another time.

"Do you want to say something on her funeral?" she asked. Now was the only time she had thought he would actually answer her for that question.

He looked her in the eye. "I would like that, yes."

~...~

Lisbon's funeral was held at the Sacramento beach – her three brothers had flown over, as had Annabeth and Minelli.

True to Jane's words, he did say something on her funeral. Nobody had wanted to force anything up on him, especially since they knew how dependent he actually could be. Everybody knew how much he loved her.

"Teresa... meant the world to me. She saved me, pulled me out of the well when I couldn't do it myself. She showed me that living in the past is not going to make me happy. _She_ made me happy, just by being there and not agreeing with everything I said. And now that she's not around anymore to kick my ass, I don't know how I'll survive."

He looked at her coffin.

"I love you, Teresa. I always did, and I always will."

He walked away, but not back to his seat next to the team, but out of the church and into the outside world.

The team exchanged some looks, and only after a couple of minutes did Cho decide to get up and follow the blonde.

He returned very quickly though, and he shook his head at the team. Van Pelt closed her eyes.

The rest of the attendees caught up on the idea pretty quickly.

"I want to see him," Van Pelt whispered and walked outside.

She saw a light-grey three-piece-suit lying in the blue sea, the person's face turned to the sea floor.

She looked up to the sky, and prayed, for the first time since years. Lost her best friend, lost her best friend's crush and her own big-brother-figure, all in one week. But it had been destined since the beginning – were Lisbon to die, Jane would go with her. There was no way they could live without each other, even if they had spent years denying they felt anything for each other.

She walked over to the beach and walked into the water, not caring that her clothes got wet. She gently turned Jane's body around and brushed his face with her fingertips, closing his eyelids.

"I'm sorry it had to go this way, Jane," she whispered. She wanted to open his hand to hold it, but then saw a little piece of paper in it. She quickly unfolded it and started reading – there wasn't that much written on it, anyway.

_On my way back to be in Teresa's arms._

_I loved you too, all three of you. Just not enough to make me stay here._

_I'm sorry._

She brushed a curl out of his face. She hoped that wherever Jane and Lisbon's souls were now, that they would be happy together. That's what they deserved.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I can hear you thinking, 'wait, you can't drown yourself, right?'. Well; you can. I did research. If your wish to die is so big, you can actually do it. If you hold in your breath long enough, you'll pass out and then you'll continue to breathe in water until you'll suffocate. Okay, that clears that part up.**

**Anyway; I HAD WARNED YOU. So don't come complaining that it was too Angsty! This fic just fit my mood... so okay anyway, let me know what you think! Maybe I'll write a sequel to this one, but I don't know yet. If you want one, then let me know as well!**


End file.
